Didn't Think You Cared
by Lisa-chan Evans
Summary: It's Maka's birthday and she thinks that Soul doesn't even know. Little to her knowledge, that at the end of the day, she is going to be in for a surprise. Rated T for the language.


**A/N: ok this is just a fic I wrote(and it's my first one mind you) cause it was my birthday. oh yeah, FIRST 'A MAY, ALL THA WAY! XD but it came out late ;( please no flames. Anyway on with the story...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, though if I did then I would be in it. TT-TT**

**Maka POV**

It was just another Tuesday morning. Nothing out of the ordinary. I did the usual; wake up, pick clothes, brush teeth, wake up Soul. The only thing different from my routine was that, I didn't pick my normal sweater vest, white button up long sleeve, red plaid skirt and steel toe boots, no- I wanted to wear something different.

So I picked up a plain black tank top, white and black striped gloves that begin at my wrist and ended a bit above my elbows, plain black short shorts with white suspenders, white and black striped thigh high socks and black hightops. Also, I put my hair down. I took a good long look in the mirror after showering. The clothes seemed to be just fine. The tank top clung to my body making my subtle curves stick out, and with my mile long legs lets just say I was a knock out.

I stretched and walked out of the room. Deciding to make breakfast I stepped into the kitchen, but suddenly I remembered I left my phone in my room, alas, I went to get it. Back to kitchen. I'm done with my _spectacular_ pancakes, bacon and eggs**(A/N: yes I make the pancakes in the family and they're always the best from what they tell me, bacon, oh bacon... I LOVE IT AND MAKE IT! and yes I also love eggs and make them too, although I'm allergic to it I can only eat it once a week.)**.

I flipped the last of the pancakes. As I was doing so a random thought strolled into my mind, _' I wonder what Soul would think of my outfit '_ , then the next thought came straight out of my mouth, "nah, he wouldn't care what the hell I wore. Or for that matter what today was or even know!" she exclaimed. _' sigh ', _"whatever it's not like him to anyway."

She continued to cook until she was done. Laying two plates on the table, she gave a triumphant grin at her work. She knew that without her Soul would've starved to death. On the subject of Soul, wasn't it time to wake him up. After that thought she trotted of to his room.

**Soul POV**

_' yawn ', ' another day, another uncool morning '. _I squint my eyes to see if it's morning, or I just have insomnia. ' _AAAAHHH!_ _SO, BRIGHT, DAMN LIGHT, FUCK THE SUN. Oh god, I think I'm going blind_. _'._ He was blinded. He was now sitting in a un upright position rubbing bespotted(1) eyes. Swinging my legs over the edge of the bed. The cold floor seemed to be the first thing that I realised apart from the-oh I don't know, clothes.

His room was a reck, though, it didn't look this way earlier that week.

Just as he was about to get moving a knock was heard, the the door creaked open, followed by the tiny call of his name. Looking up from the ground with tired lazy eyes, they slightly opened at the sight he saw.

There was _the_ Maka Albarn in all her glory standing from his door wearing something he never thought she would. _One _she was a flat-chested, short-tempered, violent, bookworm. Now, she wasn't the first statement but she was everything else. _Two_ that look was waaaaayyy to gothic contrast to her usual bubble self.

Whoa. Just...whoa.

She looked _gorgeous_, way too gorgeous to be my meister. To add to her beauty, the damn sunlight that tried to blind me was giving her an angel-like appearance...even though her soul is a grigori soul and she can kick my ass. _' I suddenly feel very unmanly thinking about that '_

**NORMAL POV**

Maka didn't seem to mind standing there and being gawked at. It was like she finally caught his attention. She wanted to tell him to close his mouth cause he would catch flies, but where's the fun in that. She liked to feel as though she was special. No one would ever compliment her, except the girls and kid, not even Soul would compliment her. So she was going to cherish this moment. Nothing could ruin it. Nothing.

Enter perverted cat. We all know this is not going to end well. Insert Maka-chop here. oooohhhh, here comes the angry stomp away and slam door really hard attack. It's coming, it's coming... **BAM!** There it is.

Now we all know who the victim is in here. You guessed it, Soul.

**Maka POV**

Argh, I can't believe him! I mean seriously. By now I was in the kitchen already and plopped down on the chair. My cheeks were full and I kind of looked like a chipmunk. But seeing as how I love Soul, I can't stay mad.

_'_ _But he'll never know. He can't. ' _

By the time Soul walked out, he looked like shit. ' _What did she do to him? '_, I think in alarm. His hair was more disheveled than when it usually was, his shirt was terribly wrinkled and lastly his wine red eyes were wide in shock and he looked like he had seen a ghost.

_' I really wonder what Blaire did to him. '_

**Soul POV**

_* Flashback. *_

_"Blaire...WHAT THE HELL!"_

_"Nya~ what do you mean Soul."_

_"YOU MADE MAKA ANGRY AT ME!"_

_"Nya~ not my fault you can't hold back nosebleeds. And it's funny how she hits you and calls you a pervert." she ended with a giggle that was muffled by her hand._

_Soul having lost some of his brain cells, could only sigh. His head turned to the door Maka left through. This was not the best way start of her birthday. _

_Yes he actually remembered for all you haters. He loved her so this is the least he could do without being suspicious. He was planning to confess today as well._

_Blaire, turned back into cat form and jumped out of the window. Probably on her merry way to Chupa Cabras. _

_*Flashback end*_

When I walked out Maka had shocked filled eyes. No joke. Her emerald eyes were bright and as wide as saucers. Huh, wonder what her problem is.

**Normal POV**

Hesitantly walking down the stairs he carefully sat in the chair. Before the spoon the even reached his mouth the stare was getting Soul self-conscience, so he looked up to meet her jade eyes staring at his slightly frightened tan face in horror. That was the last straw for Soul. He stood him self up with the help of the table and jogged to the bathroom.

Her eyes never leaving his retreating figure. Minutes later a scream sounded through the apartment followed by he fast stomping of the feet, then the slam of the door and lock of the key. Finally snapping out of her daze Maka wondered why she was the only one at the table. Her head searched the house for any signs of Soul, nope no signs. Shrugging she picked up her dish.

After several minutes of soapy hands and scrubbed plates she was finished. Now to find the towel... 'BOOYAH!'. Dry dry dry-dryyy.

**Maka POV**

Turn head to clock...holy shit! We're late. Dammit. I raced to the door of Soul's room. _' I'm surprised he's not done with what he's doing.' _

I think I knocked too hard because there was now a hole in the door. There was squeal on the other side because Soul must've thought it was zombie invasion. I bolted through the door at that moment inwardly laughing at Soul but keeping a straight face.

"Soul!" I called, "Get your ass moving, we're late!" but my tirade ended when I actually _looked _at him and his room. _'I don't remember it being like this a few weeks ago'_. Soul stood at his cupboard, frightened expression on. He wasn't finished wearing his shirt so his chest was bare. The scar that was engrave across his torso seemed to be mocking me. Reminding me of the very reason I needed to get stronger. I clenched and clenched my fists.

Soul must've seen it too, cause now he wore the usual orange tee, beige cargo pants, black rider jacket and black headband giving me a hug. His arms secured themselves tightly around my waist as if in a comforting way.

I let my hands lay limply at my side for a few seconds then slowly raised them to wrap around his neck. We stayed still in that position for a sometime, I suddenly remembered why I was hear.

Tearing myself away from the albino, I grabbed a book and raised it menacingly. "GET YOUR ASS MOVIN' PUNK, WE'RE LATE!" I probably sounded like the dude from 'THIS IS SPARTA!', but who the hell cares my perfect attendance record is on the line.

Fear clearly evident in his eyes, he side stepped and raced through the corridor, making sure to skip a few steps. I wasn't too far behind.

"MOVE IT MAGGOT! THIS AIN'T A GRADMA'S LANE!" man...THIS FEELS EPIC!

We finally got to the parking and spotted the bike. He hopped on first and revved the engine, I then got on, "DRIVE BITCH, DRIVE!" this never gets old.

Next thing I knew the bike sped off. I should've closed my fucking mouth. My hands raced to Soul's waist. Now let me tell you, I've never been so scared in my frickin' life. Sure I face kishins and eat their souls for living, but I'm the kinda girl who shrieks when the toast pops out of the toaster. So this is some scary shit.

I looked down the platinum watch on my wrist. 7:58, 7:59. "We're not gonna make it!" I shouted through the gusts of wind.

"Oh yes we will!" he replied. The bike suddenly sped up even more if the was possible. I clutched even tighter, must've knocked the wind outta him because the next thing he said was...

"Maka unless you want us to die I suggest you loosen the grip!"

"Oh hell to the no! You want me to die don't you? So you can have my X-box! Oh, you bastard!"

"I see it!"

"huh?" and there it was, my salvation. School. I looked down to my watch again.

_10_

"Soul! We won't make it!"

_9_

"Yes, we will!"

_8_

_' damn there goes my perfect attendance record '_

_7_

_' so close yet so far'_

_6_

_' I'm so ashamed '_

_5_

_' why are we headed for that dumpster instead of the parking? '_

_4_

_' shit '_

_3_

"What-"

_2_

"-the-"

_1_

"-fuck."

There was a block of wood slanted onto the dumpster, coincidence much, so Soul used it as a ramp and jumped through the window of our class.

_0 _

We landed roughly, but safely with a thud. We also drifted into a semi-circle, leaving marks on the floor.

**Soul POV**

"Told you we'd make it," I breath out. I was too damn exhausted. I took in large breaths of air, to slow my breathing. After a few seconds I reclaimed my composure. Minutes of what just happened revolved around my head.

_' Now that... is badass. '. _I stated in my mind with my straight face. The glass landed scattered all around us encasing us, which in my case looked like the epitome of cool, _' Oh god, now Maka's rubbing off on me '_. I face palmed. Maka was squirming behind me. Probably doing a weird mini-jig.

I turned my head to the rest of the class. Completely and utterly shocked faces. You could hear the crickets having they're jazz time(2). The first sound you could hear was one clap echo bouncing of the wall of the room. I slowly turned my head to see Black Star. He looked like a deer in headlights. The next clap resounded from Tsubaki, then Patty, then Liz and then Kid, next there was cheering, hollering, wolf whistles probably from my stalkers, screaming.

But then, there was the Black Star. Boy was that guy loud. I could hear my ears starting to bleed.

Still. I know this is going to be one cool day...

**Ok so how was it? For me it felt epic reading it. So for all the people who don't like it, deal cuz I'm writing the last chappie. Tell me if you see any typos or messed up words.**

**Maka: pls review ^-^**

**Soul: yeah! So we can get this shit moving **

**Maka: MAKA-CHOP! Language!**

**Soul: R & frickin R *passes out***


End file.
